


Unseen

by silo18



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silo18/pseuds/silo18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames has a new tattoo. Arthur appreciates it for a while before noticing the special meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

Arthur's known about Eames' tattoos for almost as long as he's known the man. Their very first job together, they got shot at once they woke up, so they ran as a pair, seeing as Eames was already injured. Arthur'd patched him up as best he could, discreetly noticing the tattoos that covered a fair amount of his chest and upper arms. 

It was a remarkably similar situation they found themselves in, 8 months after inception. It was a small team, just the two of them and an extractor, and a small job. Unusually, Arthur was at a loss and could only assume there was something more going on, or that something had gone vey wrong indeed. 

Once again, Eames' larger frame meant that he ended up with a bullet in his side. Again. So once they had lost their tail, they headed straight for their safe house in that city and Arthur soon had Eames shirtless with a medical kit in his hands. There wasn't too much damage, and the bullet had exited the other side without hitting anything vital, so it was safe enough to just bandage him up, give him some pain killers and let him go to sleep. 

While Eames was sleeping, favouring his other side, Arthur couldn't help but notice that he had a new tattoo, this one directly over his heart. He'd caught brief glimpses of it during the job, but with him asleep, he could now examine it in its entirety. It was a poker chip, same as his totem. The centre of it though, had a different design, made up of the outlines intricate symbols all pieced together, but all the same colour. 

Most of the symbols, Arthur couldn't place. He could only assume that they were for people, places or events that Eames deemed important in some way. He could make an educated guess that the dates were something to do with dead members of Eames' company or something from his military service. 

It took a good few moments before Arthur realised that there was one symbol he could positively identify for certain. It was right in the centre of the chip, right over Eames' heart. It was the outline of his die. He wouldn't have assumed it was his, but it had the six up, same as his die always did. He knew Eames probably shouldn't know his totem that well, but they'd ended up with each other's once, and they knew each other inside out in a way that was probably unhealthy for two people in the dream business. 

It took another moment or two before the realisation fully sunk in. Eames had Arthur's die tattooed over his heart, in the very middle of lots of other symbols that were presumably significant. The temptation to wake him up and ask was suddenly ridiculously great, but Arthur quickly realised that he actually had no clue how to broach that topic. He decided to leave it for another day. As such things always were left.


End file.
